


staying with the Argents

by sansoe21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansoe21/pseuds/sansoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles uses Mr Argents shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	staying with the Argents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. and English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes please tell me but please please don't get to hostile because you will break my soul and heart.

dad to Stiles: House without power. you can stay with Allison today?  
Stiles to dad: I will ask her. 

hey Allison question. Our house has no power can I sleep today in your house.  
No problem Stiles by the way I still have your clothes at my house.Thank you Allison.  
But where is your father staying. Knowing my father, he will stay at work. 

Stiles tot dad: staying with Allison.  
dad to Stiles: okey kiddo

Stiles,I'll be waiting for you by your jeep after school so we can go together to my house. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles you can put your bag in the guest room. The shower in the guest room does not work, but the shower in my room works. That's good I'll wait until you're done. Stiles I have put your t-shirt and shorts on the bed and you can grab a towel out of the closet. 

Wait you can use the bathroom of my father's room. My father is downstairs in his office. I don't know what he is dong. Oh OK I will use the shower in your father's room if he doesn't mind. Of course he will not mind it's only a bathroom. 

Stiles sweet dreams. You to Allison. I will see you tomorrow Stiles.

Stiles goes quietly as possible to Mr Argent's room. She sees a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The bed that looks really comfortable . Opposite of the bed she sees a door. That's probably the bathroom, she thinks.

Soon she takes off her clothes and gets in the shower. she uses Mr. Argent's shower gel. Hopefully he will not mind. She has always loved the smell of shower-gel. When she had finished showering. She dries herself off and quickly wheres her white t-shirt and blue shorts. She looks at her breast in the mirror and noticed that they have grown. The t-shirt doesn't fit like before. She always had bigger breast then her class mates. That's one of the reason why she always wheres bigger clothes, so she can hide herself . 

When she steps out of the bathroom she sees Mr Argent sitting on the bed. She was not expecting him in the room that's why she screamed a little bit. Mr Argent looked a little bit to amused by her reaction. You don't have to be scared it's just me, in my own room, Mr Argent says smugly. Stiles had admit Mr Argent looks dam hot. 

Mr Argent walks slowly and stand in front of her. She sees how he views her body. Stiles could not be happier to be wearing a white t-shirt. It was not only transparent, so you will be able to see her breasts and hard nipples perfectly, but the t-shirt is also not long enough to hide her belly button.

If you want you can leave he says in her ears seductively. There's no way I am going to leave she thought.

Stiles isn't moving so he moves from her. Mr Argent sees the disappointed look she has on her face but when he locks the door her face gets more excited. He walks smugly and stands in front of her again and touches her full lips. He can hear the little moans that escapes from her beautiful mouth when he kisses her. One hand stays on her hip and the other hand slides slowly under her t-shirt where he catches a nipple. You could hear her loud gasp when he squeezed a little harder than she expected. They both parted from each others mouths to get some air in there longs. He gently takes his hand out of her t-shirt and stares at her.

Stiles takes her t-shirt and shorts of and sees the way Mr Argent pupils expand seeing her naked body. He picks her gently up and puts her on the bed and takes his own clothes of. Stiles sees the big hard cock of Mr Argent and thinks how is that even going to fit in her . He slowly kisses her from her neck to her belly button. She gets a little nervous so Mr Argent tries talking to her,to calm her down. I know your are a virgin baby but don't be afraid i will not hurt you. You can see the tension leaving Stiles body. Mr Argent kneels between her legs and slides a finger in to her where he plays with her clit. She grabs the sheets to control her self. Chris doesn't stop. He put another finger and feels how tight she is. “you’re such a pretty virgin and i would do everything to see you like this”. She can’t even talk back afraid to lose all control. “Put your legs around my waist and stay relax”. He gets his fingers out of her and puts the head of his cock in to her. “Are you ready”. She nods he gives her a wet kiss and slips his big hard cock in to her. He moves slowly trying not to hurt her. “you’re so tight and beautiful”. He goes faster and faster until they both hit there pleasure point. They are both exhausted. Chris pulls gently his cock out have her. He asks her if she is okay. “This is the best ting happened to me” she answers. Chris laughs and gives her a kiss on her lips and goes down to her neck where he gives her a love bite and he grabs her right breast and plays with her nipple. He kisses the left breast until he is sucking her nipple hard and red. The moans that are coming from her mouth sounds like sweet music to Chris ears. When he is done kissing and sucking every inch of skin they both sleep tangled together.


End file.
